


Stake Out

by DistracttheGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Adam find yourselves bored during a stake out? Whatever will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> Original Imagine: Imagine you and Adam on a stake out that leads to hot sex.
> 
> From dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com

 

            “This is going to be a long night” You say, turning off the 1956 Ford Fairlane you borrowed from the Bunker garage. “We can’t do anything until the building is empty.”

            “We could just break in and sneak to the basement.” Adam suggests, looking around the parking garage.

            “That’s the last thing we want to do. We don’t want to let the demons know we’re onto them. Even if we could break in without them hearing us, it’s only a guess that the talisman is even in the basement. It could be anywhere. Safest bet is to hang out here for a few hours and then take our time searching.”

            “What are we going to do for a few hours stuck in a car?” Adam asks, sounding not unlike a petulant child.

            You grin and hold up a deck of cards. “Wanna play War?”

            Two hours later, Adam was holding most of the deck and there were only a few people left in the building.

            You’ve just won back the ten of spades when you hear muffled footsteps heading toward the car. “Get down!” you hiss. You throw yourself down on the bench seat and Adam tucks himself in the space in front of the passenger seat. Your faces end up being just a few inches apart. You both seem to realize this at the same moment. You start to back up, but realize that the footsteps were almost next to the Fairlane.

            Suddenly, you were afraid to move; afraid even to breathe. Eyes locked with Adam’s, every muscle tensed in your body waiting to fight.

            The steps continue past the car without even slowing. Adam’s eyes flick up to watch the passerby. When they’d gone out of sight, he looks back you and grins. “Just some three-piece on his way home.”

            Almost impulsively, you lean forward and kiss him. It was just a rush of a kiss, warm lips on warm lips and quickly parting. Your eyes widened. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what—“

            You were cut off by his hands in your hair and his mouth on yours. You make a soft, surprised noise in the back of your throat. He untangles one of his hands and softly rubs your jawline. His thumb gently pulls down on your chin. You comply and open your mouth enough to let his tongue slide in.

            Without losing contact you both maneuver, so you are straddling his hips on the seat. His hand that remained tangled in your hair slowly slides down the side of your body, lightly grazing over your breast before resting firmly on your hip.

            Both of your hands had found themselves gripping Adam’s shirt so hard that the fabric was stretched to the point of no return. You slide your hands down his torso and pull up the bottom of his shirt. Lifting it over his head unfortunately causes your contact to break. Your eyes rake down his chest and you lick your swollen lips.

            As soon as his shirt hits the seat next to you, your lips find his neck. He groans hoarsely as you lick and suck your way across his shoulder and back up to his throat. You lean back and take your shirt off when you feel his hardness against you. You whimper when he leans forward to kiss your collar bone and it causes a spike of pleasure to rocket up your body.

            His hands glide up your back and deftly unsnap your bra. You pull the straps off and his eyes lock onto your breasts. You arch your back into his hands as he gently rubs his thumbs over your nipples, causing them to stiffen.

            Adam’s tongue follows the path of his thumb and you inhale in surprise when he flips you onto your back in one swift motion. His mouth continues to explore your chest while his hands have found their way to open the button of your pants. Your hands run up his firm chest and up to his face. You pull his mouth up to yours once again.

            This distracts him long enough for you to quickly unsnap his jeans and snake your hand around his cock. He moans at the sudden contact and rocks his hips into your hand. Your fingers curl around his smooth shaft and pump slowly. He rests his head on the seat next to your head, breathing hoarsely.

            After a minute, he pulls your hand out and kisses the back of your hand. Adam sits up and runs his palms over your denim clad thighs. He tugs your jeans and underwear down to your ankles so you are almost naked, save your shoes, which you quickly kick off with the rest of your clothes.

            Sitting back, Adam takes a minute to drink in your body. “Oh, god.” He groans. “You’re incredible.” He quickly bends down and kisses his way up your open thighs. As he nears your center, he slows down, teasing you. Your hands lock into his hair and pull him closer to where you want him.

            You feel the breath of his chuckle rather than hear it. You rock your hips up barely brushing his lips and then he pounces. Suddenly his tongue is on your clit and his hands are firmly holding your hips to the cushion.

            You choke back a yelp of pleasure, turning into a half-strangled sigh. Your breath is coming in short pants, when one of his hands leaves your hip and his middle finger slides slowly inside you. You groan throatily as his finger curls up and finds your core. You start to feel yourself getting closer and closer to your peak when he suddenly stops.

            “No.” you groan softly, as you feel his body leave yours. You open eyes you hadn’t realized you’d closed to see that Adam has dropped his pants down below his knees. His cock stands out impressively. He bends down and flicks your clit with his tongue quickly before leisurely moving his way back up your body; his chest gently grazing over your body.

            When he makes it back up to your face, you can feel the point of his member resting at your entrance. Holding himself up over you, he leans down for another deep kiss. When he comes back up, he asks, “Are you sure?”

            You pull his head down, making his ear level with your mouth, “If you don’t finish this, I’ll probably kill you.”

            His lips find your neck again. He nibbles where your shoulder meets your neck and plunges into you.

            You both groan in unison and your legs automatically wrap themselves around his hips.   “Yes,” you breathe out.

            Adam makes quick shallow thrusts, careful not to rock the car noticeably. Your hands run up his smooth back, and stop to grip his shoulders. Your hips rock up to meet his.

            Suddenly, you hear footsteps approach the car. You both freeze. Adam keeps his head down, but he begins to move his hips almost imperceptibly. You keep your eyes out the window, but the new way he moves hits you so perfectly that you are having trouble keeping your breathing quiet.

            After an agonizingly long moment, a woman in a pantsuit rushes by, oblivious to the activities taking place in the retro car next to her.

            A couple of minutes later, you hear her car screech out onto the street.

            “Was that the last one out?” Adam asks sitting up, halting his movements.

            Immediately irritated that he stopped you grind out, “I don’t care.” You unlatch your legs from his waist and in one quick motion, you are on top with him still inside. Sitting up, with one hand on the seatback and the other braced on the dash, you roll your hips, making sure he feels every movement you make.

            When his eyes roll back in his head, you feel a certain sense of pride. You hear his breath start to catch as you feel a familiar build up inside your body. His hands find your hips and he starts to make soft noises in his throat. “If you don’t slow down, I’m going to—“He cuts himself off with a loud groan.

            “Me too.” You cry out. Explosions of pleasure rocket through your body and you feel his hips tremor erratically in release below you. You lay yourself across his chest, still trembling, and his arms immediately lock themselves around you. You stay that way for what feels like hours, just focusing on his heartbeat gradually slowing down.

            “So,” He starts breathily, “What the hell just happened?”

            “Why don’t we worry about that later,” You reply, kissing him softly. “We’ve got a law office to burgle.” 


End file.
